fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SE.RA.PH/@comment-27123410-20170516134232/@comment-28048698-20170516183858
@FGOHikaru: Very nice strategy. I've been thinking about some strategies against her too, but didn't find the perfect one yet. At least not one with my playstyle. 1) Like you said, I've learned that the main problem against Kiara aren't her basic attacks. She deals aroun 1,4k damage per hit, and that's only if you don't have DEF buff. However the NP do full damage unless you debuff her. 2) The second problem isn't the NP itself. With Servants that have 10k+ HP you survive. And with some healing you can easily recover (in this case, Merlin). However, in my experience, Kiara's charm can be really annoying. During my last fight I had the very bad luck of having my Mashu or my Merlin charmed JUST when I was planning to use NP. Also, the NP/Skill sealing is a real danger. Maybe it was because I didn't planned when to break her HP bar, but it always happened in the worst moment: just before the NP, during the NP, or right after the NP. So at this point I had two problems: the NP damage (after seven or eight NPs you start to feel that damage) and the charm/sealing. That's when I thought about two options: one for the first situation, one for the second. Shiki: Her NP can clean debuffs, she is arts just like Mashu and Merlin, so she use her NP very often. What's the problem? Well... Even with my Shiki 100/100 and 9/8/6, she can only do around 30k with her NP and only with full buff. Without buff she deals 16k. It can work? Yeah, more or less. Nero Bride: Until now my best choice, I've destroyed two Kiara's HP bar and almost destroyed the third. HOwever I need a 10/10/10 Nero Bride because every skill here is a must (well... the ATK not that much). She have a good healing to help Merlin with the team's HP, she can also buff that Servant's DEF, she can boost someone's NP gain to charge it faster, she can buff her own ATK to hit harder with the NP, the NP is single target so the damage is decent, and she debuff Kiara's DEF (and critical rate). Shiki's problem is how slow is the fight with her. I don't have enough patience and I don't have intention of fight 100+ turns against Kiara. Nero Bride's is almost perfect, however after a long fight (around 30 or 40 turns) Kiara's damage is better than my healing. But this is 50% my fault, I need to think better when to break her HP bar, and be more careful with my skills. Right now I'm thinking how to improve my strategy. I have other ideas in mind but I'm not 100% sure. For example, I can try to use Xuanzang (three Arts, NP that benefit from Hero Creation, NP charge), so she can deal with the NP/Skill sealing with her Sanzang's Teaching. Her Bewitching Rosy Cheeks reduce all the damage that turn. The NP reduce critical rate. And I'll have my support free, so I can choose someone like Tamamo or another Merlin. But, to be honest, I don't feel very secure without Mashu's DEF buff with me. I also need to thinking a little more about my CEs. The front like have two Ideal of Holy Knight and one 500 Years of Dedication. Sometimes I use Merlin and Mashu with Prisma Cosmos, sometimes with School of Chaldea, and now I'm thinking about equipping Steel Training to Mashu.